yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! R - Duel Round 034
"The Last Jashin Rises!!" is the thirty-fourth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. It was first printed in Japan on February 21, 2007 in V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 5 of Yu-Gi-Oh! R. Summary Jonouchi explains that he used "Time Machine" to Summon "Gilford the Lightning", and comments that "Motor Violence" is no match for it as the Machine is cleaved in two, reducing Bandit Keith to 3800 Life Points as the Card Professor grinds his teeth. Grinning, Jonouchi tells Keith that he hopes he's prepared to ante up an even better card after this game. Keith is furious that Jonouchi wants to take more of his cards, but Jonouchi laughs and comments that he likes Keith's accessories; the Black Duel Disk. He comments that the Disk would obviously look better on him, and Keith retorts that he should laugh while he can. Jonouhci admits that at Duelist Kingdom, he didn't really have tactics, so he guesses he was an amateur then. But while Bandit Keith was wasting time being dead, he met all sorts of Duelists and he's grown. Keith's seeing the new and improved Jonouchi. He laughs, adding that Keith lost to him while he was an amateur, so there's no way he can beat him now. Keith isn't happy, but simply thinks that Jonouchi should go ahead and be overconfident, as he looks down at the Motor Parts on the ground in front of him that "Motor Violence" left behind. The only problem is that since the parts aren't really cards, he can't put them in Defense Position. Sneering, he thinks that it doesn't matter. He's used this trick before, but he's got a card squirreled away in his wristband. He slips it out, thinking that the card up his sleeve is a Trap Card, "Ring of Destruction." He thinks that it's brutal; it destroys a monster and damages the player. Thinking to Jonouchi to open wide, he Sets the card to end his turn. Suddenly an alarm begins ringing, much to the shock of both the Duelists present. Keith removes the card, and the alarm stops, as he realizes that it's cheat prevention; the Duel Disk doesn't take any cards bar the ones he draws from the Deck. Jonouchi isn't pleased, having figured out that Keith attempted to cheat, and comments that he's getting pretty nervous seeing how far he's come since Duelist Kingdom, and he begins his turn, drawing, then attacking one of the Motor Parts with "Gilford." With an ATK of zero, Bandit Keith takes the excess damage, reducing his Life Points to 1000 with one attack. Jonouchi commnets that's what he gets for trying something that lame and laughs. Keith thinks that he's a lousy little rich kid, and asks himself why Jonouchi had to do that. He thinks that it'll make things hard. Jonouchi Sets two cards to end his turn, "Time Wizard" and "Probability Change." He thinks that with them, he'll turn Keith's next monster to scrap, no matter what it is. After "Time Machine" comes "Time Magic" (Proability Change remoes an outcome of a random luck effect and redoes the effect, which would allow Jonouchi to ensure the effect of "Time Wizard" was successful.) He thinks that the match is in the bag, and asks Keith if he's got to cheat already, does that mean he's got no chance? He urges him to surrender. Keith asks him, surrender? He points out that his win at Duelist Kingdom was a complete fluke, but it looks like it gave him a real ego. He yells at Jonouchi, he's telling him to give up, him the great Bandit Keith, the number one Card Professor? Drawing, he yells at Jonouchi to shut his mouth before Keith shuts it for him, and sacrifices his last Motor Part to Summon "Motor Kaiser," whose 2000 ATK is boosted by half its 1400 DEF by the effect of "Engine Tuner," to 2700. He also Sets a card to end his turn. Jonouchi scoffs at Keith getting all dramatic over a little monster like that, commenting that "Gilford the Lightning" will eat it for breakfast. He begins his turn and he attacks, thinking that he'll finish Keith off on this turn. But first he'll activate his face-down card - and then chains wrap around the cards, pinning them to the field. Keith explains that he used his face-down card, "Card Hexative" to prevEnt his face-down cards from being activated. Jonouchi is furious that he's been prevented from winning this turn, but points out that Keith still can't stop "Gilford the Lightning," as the Warrior cleaves "Motor Kaiser" in two with "Lightning Crash Sword," reducing Keith to 900 Life Points. Jonouchi comments that that move was pointless, and he doesn't even know why Keith bothered, but at least he shaved a few Life Points off him. Keith replies, so what? He chuckles, claiming that he wins. That was it, right there, "Joey-boy" just killed himself. Jonouchi is confused, pointing out that Keith's field is completely empty, look before he says stuff. Swearing, Keith tells Jonouhci to use his eyes and take a good look at this, activating a Trap Card, "Scrap Garage," allowing him to return all the "Motor" monsters in his Graveyard to the field. The faded grey forms of "Motor Shell," "Motor Violence" and "Motor Kaiser" appear around them, as Keith explains that their ATK and DEF are zero, and they've got no special abilities, but still. Jonouchi thinks that Keith just got three monster onto the field in an instant, as Keith explains that there's three of them, and that's what counts. He asks if Jonouchi gets it, and know's what he means, before laughing darkly, commmenting that he's going to show Jonouchi something good: a real God, a Wicked God. Beginning his turn, he sacrifices all three scrap monsters. A beam of dark power blazes out from behind him as he Summons "The Wicked Eraser." Jonouchi is horrfied to see a Wicked God, and Keith sticks out his tongue as he laughs loudly, telling Jonouchi to meet "The Wicked Eraser," it's the same kind of monster as the God cards his pal Yugi has. Jonouchi is shocked to learn that Tenma's "The Wicked Avatar" wasn't the only Wicked God, and that there was this thing too. Bandit Keith explains that "The Wicked Eraser's" ATK are equal to 1000 times the number of cards on his field. That means that right now, its ATK is 3000. Jonouchi realizes that this is why Keith chained his Set cards, and Keith tells Jonouchi to eat this as the massive beak of "The Wicked Eraser" cranks open, and it attacks "Gilford" with "Digestive Breath." Featured Duel: Katsuya Jonouchi vs. Bandit Keith Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 7: Keith "Gilford the Lightning" is Special Summoned by "Take Over" and destroys "Motor Violence" (Keith 3900 → 3800). The effect of the latter card activates, Special Summoning two "Motor Parts" (0/0) in Attack Position. The effect of "Engine Tuner" allows it to remain on the field after the equipped monster was destroyed. Keith takes "Ring of Destruction" from his wristband and attempts to Set it, but his Black Duel Disk contains an anti-cheating device that he was unaware of, so he is unable to. Turn 8: Jonouchi "Gilford" attacks and destroys a "Motor Parts" (Keith 3800 → 1000). Jonouchi Sets "Probability Change" and "Time Wizard". Turn 9: Keith Keith Tributes his "Motor Parts" to Normal Summon "Motor Kaiser" (2000/1400). He equips it with his face-up "Engine Tuner" via that card's effect, increasing its ATK by half its DEF, to 2700. Keith Sets a card. Turn 10: Jonouchi Jonouchi attempts to activate his face-down "Time Wizard", but Keith activates his face-down "Card Hexative", preventing Jonouchi was activating either of his Set cards. "Gilford" attacks and destroys "Motor Kaiser" (Keith 1000 → 900). As a "Motor" monster was sent to the Graveyard, Keith activates his face-down "Scrap Garage", Special Summoning "Motor Shell", "Motor Violence" and "Motor Kaiser" from his Graveyard in Attack Position, with their ATK and DEF reduced to 0. Turn 11: Keith Keith Tributes "Motor Shell", "Motor Violence" and "Motor Kaiser" to Summon "The Wicked Eraser" (?/?) in Attack Position, whose ATK and DEF are equal to the number of cards Jonouchi controls times 1000. As he controls two Set cards and "Gilford", its ATK and DEF become 3000 each. "The Wicked Eraser" attacks "Gilford". Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! R chapters